


You Didn't Say It Back!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coda, Episode: s02e08 Bad Call, Father-Son Relationship, Insecure Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), M/M, Post-Episode: s02e04 Friends with Benefits, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “’Rub their noses in it’? You didn’t want to rub their noses in the fact that you have somebody who loves you and that you supposedly love back?” TK asked, a sad look on his face.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	You Didn't Say It Back!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 9-1-1: Lone Star, Fox does, I'm only playing.

“Mom, Dad, this my friend, TK. We work together,” Carlos introduced TK to his parents when they met at the farmers’ market.

Carlos missed TK’s hurt look at being introduced as just Carlos’ friend.

“So, that was a little weird,” Carlos said with a forced smile, when his parents left, relieved to see them go. TK just looked at him, still hurt and upset Carlos hadn’t introduced him as his boyfriend and curious as to why.

By the time they reached Carlos’ place, TK’s hurt had turned to anger. He was pissed. He’d thought Carlos loved him the way he loved Carlos.

“Why are you so mad?” Carlos asked, following TK into the house.

“I’m not mad.”

“Really? Then why didn’t you say more than two words the whole drive home?” he asked, watching as TK grabbed his empty overnight bag and started shoving his belongings into it with more force than was necessary.

“I thought you were talking to TJ,” TK replied, not looking at him as he continued to pack his stuff.

“Seriously? Is that what this is about? My mom gets people’s names wrong all the time,” Carlos told him.

“And you didn’t correct her, Carlos.”

“I will next time.”

“No, you didn’t correct her ‘cause it didn’t matter and you don’t think that there’s gonna be a next time.”

“Stop it. What are you doing?”

“’Friend from work’? You know, if I was your friend from work then what we did this morning was very unprofessional.”

“Yeah, HR would definitely have its hands full on that one,” Carlos joked, trying to lighten the mood. When it didn’t work, he said, “I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting to run into them.

TK held the bag in his hands as he said, “Yeah, and ever introduce me to them.”

“That’s not true.”

“I thought you were out to them,” TK said.

“I am.”

“Wow. Well, that’s even worse. You’re out to them and you still didn’t tell them I was your boyfriend,” TK said.

“It’s more complicated than that.”

“How complicated can it be, Carlos?”

“Look, not all of us were raised in Manhattan with parents who couldn’t tear the closet door off fast enough! My parents are more traditional. I just don’t like to… rub their noses in it.”

“’Rub their noses in it’? You didn’t want to rub their noses in the fact that you have somebody who loves you and that you supposedly love back?” TK asked, a sad look on his face.

Carlos opened his mouth to say he did love TK, but no words came out. He felt it, but in that moment he couldn’t say it back.

“I freed some more space in your closet, Carlos,” TK said, indicating to his packed bag before walking out, slamming the door behind him and leaving Carlos worried he’d just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

The next day, however, TK came back, a lot calmer and ready to listen to what Carlos had to say. Carlos still felt somewhat insecure about their relationship after their open, honest talk, but TK promised to always be there for him.

* * *

About a month later, with TK now a paramedic, the 126 EMTs were sent out on a call, supposedly to help a woman in labour, but something happened. They just disappeared, with Grace at the 9-1-1 call centre reporting that their unit had dropped off the grid.

Carlos and Owen went out looking for them, tracking them to the parking garage they had been called out to for the pregnant lady, but all they found was an empty van and some bloodstained sheets. There was no TK, Nancy or Tommy. Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

Carlos contacted dispatch to update them on what they’d found and they told him a Texas Ranger had been trying to reach him. The dispatcher connected them and Carlos heard a familiar voice say, “Carlos, we have a situation.”

“Dad?” Carlos asked in surprise as he and Owen exited the parking garage.

“We’re looking for a gang of bank robbers, Carlos. They robbed an armored car and escaped before the authorities could get there. They were last seen in the parking garage you were just at,” Gabriel told his son.

“I think we have the same case, Dad,” Carlos said, feeling his hands start to shake. Beside him, Owen reached up to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

“I’ll see you at the station, son,” Gabriel said, cutting the connection.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find TK,” Owen tried to comfort him.

“I just don’t want to lose him,” Carlos said.

“You won’t, and I’m sure that he will do everything he can to help the others,” Owen replied.

“I know, that’s what I’m afraid of,” Carlos said warily.

Later, back at the station, Carlos met up with his dad who briefed him and the other cops about the gang the Rangers had been chasing. They had hit both banks and armored cars in the past, but witnesses reported seeing one of the robbers get hit with a bullet during their latest armored car heist, which was probably why they kidnapped the 126 EMTs.

When Carlos and his dad were alone, Carlos confided to him that TK was one of the EMTs that had been taken.

“Your friend from the farmers’ market? Wasn’t he a firefighter?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah, but now he’s a paramedic, and he’s not just my friend, Dad. He’s my boyfriend. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Carlos replied, trying to hide how scared he was as he looked at his dad.

“Don’t worry, son, we’ll find him and the others and bring them home,” Gabriel assured his son.

“I really hope so, Dad,” Carlos said. “I love him,” he added earnestly.

Gabriel smiled and pulled his son into a tight hug before stepping back and clapping Carlos on the shoulder. “Right, son,” he said, determination clear in his voice, “let’s do some detective work and find your boyfriend and the rest of his team.”

Carlos nodded, glad to have his father on the case and on his side.


End file.
